Legend Of RaimbowClan
by DancingScarletGold
Summary: When a curious cat named Henry sees a shooting-star, he tells his sister, Hocus, that's really a sign for a prophecy! But, what happens when it all really comes true?
1. Prologue

In the dark black sky, the moon shone like a diamond and the stars glistened like the eyes of a startled rabbit. Below, immense birch trees lined up in rows to form a forest. A crisp, blistering wind rocked them back and forth fiercely. The scent of fear and desperation wafted through the forest and the echo of angry barks and growls of dogs surged through the forest. On the forest floor, a pack of dogs were chasing an even smaller group of innocent cats!

A white tom cat with two different colored eyes leaped over a rock and hissed with rage as he dashed farther and farther. A striking white she-cat ran beside this cat, her tail jutted straight out like a branch behind her. Her blue eyes widened as more and more rocks came across their path! The tom with two different colored eyes leaped into the air and landed unsteadily onto a boulder, his paws slipping beneath him as he tried to latch himself on for dear life!

"Rainbowtar!" the she-cat wailed. "Please don't try to be a hero! All of our Clan is gone, we cannot do any more to try and save it!" her hackles raised the dogs growls came closer in the distance.

"Lillypetal, I don't care! I will fight to the death with these dogs if it means risking my last life!" his green and blue eyes were filled with the pain that all his commitment as being a leader had failed, but the ferociousness of a Clan-leader still remained.

"What ever you say Rainbowst-" her voice was cut off as a dog leaped out of the undergrowth and over Lillypetal. "NO!" Lillypetal screeched, but it was too late.

The dogs teeth sunk into the flanks of her beloved leader. The large black dog proceeded to shake the already lifeless cat, splashes of blood flying everywhere! Then, another dog leaped out of the undergrowth as well, and sunk his teeth into her throat. A loud cracking noise came from the she-cat and the dog dropped her. She lay lip, her head in a awkward position. The dogs let out howls of happiness and victory, turning away and running through the forest. As they ran, they felt as if something had been watching them. They tilted their obnoxiously large muzzle to the sky and saw a shooting star, red fire around it and everything! The whined in fear and ran faster.

"Stupid dogs! They don't even know what it means!" hissed a mysterious voice beyond the forest. It was a white kitten with two different colored eyes.

"Henry, you act like you know everything!" mewed a gray and white tabby she-cat.

"Well, Hocus, that's because I do!" he sat up on the white picket-fence he had been balancing on and squinted at the shooting star that became smaller and weaker as it shot faster through the sky.

"Then, tell me all mighty master!" the she-cat widened her unusually dark almost black eyes and pretended it wail with fright.

"Well, Hocus, it means that..that...erm…" the kitten trailed off as he looked for a fake meaning. "Ah-ha! It means that great power will rule that forest some-day! A power so great, that even the hottest fire or the hardest rock could not burn or crush it!"

"Sure it does!" the gray and white tabby narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "I'm not as gullible as I used to be, brother."

"Spider!" Henry screeched and leaped three tail-lengths into the air and landed squarely on his paws, back into his owners yard.

"What ever," muttered Hocus. She turned around carefully on the fence and leaped off, landing accurately beside her brother. "Let's go inside, Henry. I'm freezing my whiskers off out here!" her teeth chattering suddenly.

"Ok...fine. But I'll have to race you!" he shouted, suddenly darting across the backyard of his owners home. "Last one there is forest-food!"

"Hey! No fare!" the she-cat smiled and chased her brother back into the house, leaping through the cat-flap after him and curling up into the soft cat-bed that awaited them inside.


	2. Alliences

Ancient RainbowClan

Leader: Rainbowstar - white tom with multi-colored eyes..

Deputy: Wolf-foot - muscular gray tom with intense green eyes.

Medicine-cat: Lillypetal - small white she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Birdsong - tortoiseshell she-cat with ugly scar across her left shoulder.

Hopeheart - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Lionroar - golden tabby tom with electric blue eyes.

Shiftedwind - black and white tom. Apprentice: Clawpaw

Frightened-doe - light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws. Apprentice: Furrypaw

Lashingtail - smoky black tom with white paws and tail tip. Apprentice: Coralpaw

Apprentices

Clawpaw - black and white tom with gray eyes.

Furrypaw - jet black she-cat with intense blue eyes.

Coralpaw - light gray she-cat with rough, unkempt fur.

Modern RainbowClan

Rainbow-eye - white tom with two different colored eyes.

Stormpelt - gray-and-white tabby she-cat.

Strickenbolt - striking white and tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Snowstorm - white long-haired she-cat with blue eyes; deaf in left-ear from unknown causes.

Stumblefoot - gray tabby tom with white under fur; yellow eyes.

Goldensun - ginger tabby she-cat with white underfur and paws. Some of the stripes along her tail are also white.

Glowingheart - long-haired ginger tabby tom with white dash on chest; gray-blue eyes.

Honeypelt - brown tabby and white she-cat.

Hawkclaw - Large gray tom with intense swamp-green eyes.

Willowpaw - long-haired gray she-cat with unusually flat face.

Sandpaw - brown and slender she-cat with long legs.

Magpiepaw - orange and black tom.


End file.
